


Atlas

by salviohexia



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: La maldición a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Senku no podía dejar de pensar y la sensación era más que abrumadora para su ya agotada mente. Porque si no era él, ¿quién más? Por eso trabajaba tan duro. Porque al final la mayor parte de la responsabilidad recaía en él.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Atlas

Bostezó.

Estaba cansado. No, tacha eso. Estaba agotado, exhausto, molido.

Los ojos le escocían mientras contemplaba el plano que recién había trazado. Volvió a bostezar. Con el carboncillo que sujetaba oscureció la última operación que había hecho y la corrigió. Patético, confundió el orden de los números al factorizar.

Dio la espalda a su mesa de trabajo, volteándose para buscar la cena que Kohaku les había llevado a él y Chrome horas atrás. Casi cinco horas atrás. Comió rápido, a pesar de que sus alimentos ya estaban prácticamente helados. No había tiempo que perder; el mundo, la civilización, sin ir más lejos, la aldea Ishigami, dependían de él.

Por más pedante y egocéntrico que sonara al decirlo, sabía que el progreso en el nuevo Mundo de Piedra recaía en sus hombros. Honestamente deseaba que no fuera así, sería fantástico saber que había más gente de ciencia despiertos por el mundo, cada uno mejorando y ayudando en su área poblacional. Pero era mucho pedir. No podía confirmar o negar que fuese cierto, pero era mucho pedir.

“Ah, y la guerra con Tsukasa,” le recordó su cerebro. Como si fuera un detallito que pasara desapercibido. Como si no fuera otro asunto que lo seguía día a día.

Gruñó enfadado mientras le daba la última mordida a una pieza de carne. Tsukasa, claro. Tsukasa que tenía acceso a la materia prima para el compuesto despetrificador. Tsukasa que seleccionaba y despertaba a la juventud más destacable de su época.

Retornó a su mesa de trabajo. Respiró profundamente tres veces en un intento de tranquilizarse. Comprobó el diagrama para la construcción del teléfono, asintió, le había quedado más que aceptable.

_ Toc, toc_ .

Unos suaves golpecitos en el alféizar de la puerta lo hicieron desviar la vista. Era Gen, que balanceaba un rústico juego de té en una mano. Senku cerró sus planos.

—Creí que dormías —dijo.

El mentalista se encogió de hombros. Depositó la bandeja con el juego de té en la mesa, aprovechando el espacio que los planos del teléfono habían estado ocupando segundos antes.

—Me he acostumbrado tanto a los balbuceos nocturnos de mi  _ roomie _ que ya me es imposible dormir sin ellos.

Como hipnotizado, Senku observó en silencio mientras Gen servía sendas tazas de té de lavanda. El olor era intenso y agradable. Su concentración se fijó en las volutas de humo que emanaban de la bebida caliente.

Gen le extendió uno de los recipientes, él lo aceptó con ambas manos, rozando así con sus fríos y entumidos dedos las mano cálidas del mentalista. Por poco pensó que se aferraría a él.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de dar el primer sorbo. —Por cierto, no hablo al dormir. Menos balbuceo.

—Lo dices porque no puedes escucharte a ti mismo, Senku-chan —se burló Gen. —Grr grr Pascal es igual a Newton por metro cuadrado. Grr grr Ley de Ohm. Grr grr carbonato de calcio —se limitó a  _ imitar _ según él.

Senku se puso rojo de la vergüenza, rodó los ojos. Lástima que el laboratorio ya contara con iluminación y se podía apreciar su incomodidad. Aunque estaba seguro de que Gen no necesitaba verlo para darse cuenta de aquello.

—No sueno así —insistió, cruzando los brazos a la defensiva—, aunque si lo fuera, al menos estarías aprendiendo algo.

El mentalista dio un trago a su propia bebida, exhalando satisfecho cuando hubo tragado el caliente líquido. Senku pretendió que eso no le llamó particularmente la atención.

—Claro que no aprendo nada, todo lo sueltas a medias. Pero está bien, es verdad cuando te digo que ya me acostumbré.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Senku dio otro trago al té, estaba muy bueno.

—Deberías ir a la cama ya —sugirió Gen—, nuestro sistema nervioso funciona mejor después de un buen descanso. Tú duermes tarde y siempre madrugas...

Senku le dedicó un gesto inexpresivo. 

Sabía que Gen tenía razón. Pero la realidad es que había tanto por hacer que no podía permitirse holgazanear. Tanta materia prima que obtener, que transformar, que ensamblar. Eso sin contar el método prueba-error. Debía apresurarse.

—Ey, ey —repentinamente, Gen tenía ambas manos sobre sus hombros—, tranquilo, todavía hay tiempo —dijo, como si pudiera leer su mente.

—No tanto como crees —debatió, sin mostrar alguna intención de perder el contacto físico. —Los componentes deben ser precisos, delicados. No sé si puedan lograrse con la tecnología actual.

—Descuida, ya encontrarás la forma.

Ya encontrarás la forma.

Encontrarás.

Es decir tú. Es decir Senku.

Obvio. Ya lo sabía. Por eso trabajaba tan duro. Porque al final la mayor parte de la responsabilidad recaía en él. ¿Acaso Gen pensaba que las ideas le llegaban de milagro? Porque ojalá así fuera, pero no. Se pasaba horas contemplando los aparatos que podrían necesitar, horas deconstruyendo cada pieza y material del que estaba fabricado. Horas mentalizando la versión que pudiera obtener con sus medios actuales. Horas. Días, noches. Un tiempo indeterminable de trabajo mental.

—Disculpa —Gen retrocedió. Senku de inmediato extrañó el peso de sus manos en los hombros. —Disculpa, no quería que sonara como que es tu deber.

—No importa. No es como si mintieras —trató de zafarse.

Gen negó con la cabeza.

—Por ahí no va el tema, Senku-chan. Me refiero a que no eres sólo tú contra el mundo.Tienes un grupo de amigos que te apoya, así como el resto de la aldea. Tal vez no estemos a tu nivel tecnológico... o intelectual. Pero estamos contigo. Tú estúpidamente has dicho que no importaría si algo te pasará porque Chrome te reemplazaría, pero tu vida va mucho más allá de eso, Senku-chan.

No respondió porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Gen, como siempre, pareció entenderlo, así que no forzó a continuar con la conversación.

Los ojos le escocían, dudaba que fuera sólo la falta de sueño.

Terminaron el té en silencio, en una atmósfera un tanto extraña.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —preguntó al fin. Gen asintió, una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

El trayecto del laboratorio a la choza fue brutal, eso tras encontrarse con la gélida brisa invernal de la madrugada después de haber permanecido horas en el cálido laboratorio.

Sin embargo la choza estaba a una temperatura agradable, por lo que no le fue difícil cambiar su túnica diaria por la de dormir.

—Buenas noches, Senku-chan —llamó Gen, ya cómodo bajo sus cobijas.

—Buenas noches, Mentalista.

No se durmió de inmediato como le hubiese gustado. Su actividad cerebral era sin lugar a dudas mucho mayor que su fatiga física. Lo cual era ridículo, considerando que solamente era un debilucho.

Se repetía el discurso del mentalista una y otra vez. La verdad es que no quería meditar en si era cierto o no, en aquel momento le había bastado para calmarse, pero su inconsciente se negaba a dejarlo tranquilo.

Se dio la vuelta en su rudimentario futón.

En algo tenía razón, admitió al fin, y eso era que podía avanzar de forma increíble mediante el trabajo en equipo —mano de obra barata y eficaz, el sueño del empleador tacaño. Pensó en las veces que Chrome y Kaseki lo habían maravillado con su ingenio y habilidad, así como las veces que Kohaku y Suika le habían ayudado a aclarar sus ideas. También pensó en Gen.

Hizo una mueca, apretó los dedos de los pies.

Era ideal que Gen estuviera en el bando del Reino Científico, pues aunque a primera vista se pensara que no era rival por su físicográcil y delicado, su agudeza mental no tenía comparación.

Casi suelta una risa sin gracia.

Al menos le había quitado ese valioso recurso a Tsukasa, desde el inicio, sin él siquiera saber de su existencia.

Tsukasa.

Lo más seguro era que atacase al llegar la primavera, que aún así era una época fría, pero nada comparado a la “Operación Barbarroja”. 

Tenían poco tiempo, debían trabajar tanto como pudieran siempre y cuando fuera posible, mientras las condiciones climatológicas lo permitieran.

Giró hasta quedar acostado sobre su espalda, las manos sobre su abdomen.

—Gen... —llamó en un susurro. No sabiendo si obtendría respuesta o no.

—Dime... —llegó de regreso la suave voz.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había nombrado , probablemente por la costumbre.

—Tengo migraña —dijo patéticamente, no había estado seguro de responder nada en realidad.

No hubo contestación auditiva, o bueno, sólo el ruido de movimiento en el futón al otro lado de la habitación.

Senku no se impresionó cuando notó a Gen cerca suyo, indicándole que le hiciera espacio. Él se sentía tan cansado y nervioso que no opuso resistencia y menos aún se le ocurrió discutir.

Gen terminó sentándose detrás suyo, y él quedó recargado en su pecho, acostado boca arriba entre sus piernas. Era una posición bastante cómoda, admitía con vergüenza.

Gen empezó a masajear su cabeza, Senku cerró los ojos en un alivio inmediato, la sensación era en sumo placentera. Conforme Gen hacía el masaje, tarareaba una canción que si bien Senku no reconoció, le pareció familiar; ya le preguntaría después cuál era.

Con la calidez del cuerpo que lo rodeaba, el delicioso aroma floral por el que era inundado, y el masaje que estaba recibiendo, Senku pudo desconectarse del mundo, cayendo por fin en un profundo y merecido sueño.

Quizás despertó más tarde en la mañana siguiente. Quizás despertó abrazado del mentalista, siendo envuelto en sus brazos y con las piernas de los dos enredadas. Quizás despertó más optimista que el día anterior.

Quizás todo estaría bien después de todo.

** Fin **

**Author's Note:**

> La “Operación Barbarroja” fue cuando Alemania quiso invadir Rusia en invierno, not a good idea of course.
> 
> Esta historia y la anterior tienen la misma vibra, pero no lo puedo evitar me siento medio decaída, se antoja que me hagan piojito como a Senku~


End file.
